The Curious Incident of Whipped Cream and Kissing
by RM and RJ co
Summary: Raven thought with an evil grin, It was a whipped cream fight Beast Boy wanted... It was a whipped cream fight he would get. [bbrae]


**Hello! I'm Sar, AKA Egglette! Now before any of my fans maim me for working on oneshots instead of MDRAJ, I have an excuse! Wait, no I don't! ...Shit. -hides-**

**IMPORTANT: The lovely Rainbow-Jess (who is uuuuber awesome) collabed this with me. She wrote the first half, inwhich her half leaves off when Cyborg comes in! The rest is me. We should've had equal sections, but stupid me, I got carried away. -dodges rotten tomatoes-**

**So this takes place in the future. K. ENJOY. NOW CLAP, CLAP LIKE YOUR LIFE DEPENDS ON IT.**

* * *

All was silent as Raven floated above the windowsill with her legs crossed, murmuring her delicate mantra.

"Azarath..." she breathed in... and out. "Metrion..." in... "Zinthos..." ...and out.

she heard the soft swish of the main doors opening, and she didn't stop.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos."

She heard footsteps going to the kitchen, and gently hitting the tile floor, and she didn't stop.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos."

She even heard the clanking of two metal cans coming out of the fridge, and she still didnt stop.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos."

The only time she did stop, though, is when one of the metal cans were thrown at her head with a loud "Think fast!"

"Azarath Metrion Zin-"

Thwap.

"Ouch..." she said with a sharp glare at the offending metal can. Moving her eyes away from the can, she looked up at the offending thrower.

"Beast Boy... why did you throw a Whipped Cream can at me?" she asked angrily, glaring at him.

He placed a hand behind his head, scratching his ear nervously. "Um... I thought you could catch it?"

"Well," she stated, climbing down of the windowsill. "You obviously thought wrong, didn't you?"

He put his head down. "Yes..."

"And... what do you propose I do with a can of whipped cream?"

He smirked as he started pulling the cap off. "Well... that's the fun of it."

She cocked an eyebrow towards him. "What's the fun of it?"

He smiled and walked over to her, grabbing the can from her hands and twisting the cap off.

"Three."

"What are we-"

"Two."

"Gar Logan! What are we-"

"One."

"Tell me what we're-" and she was cut off as he squirted whipped cream in her face.

He mouth was agape in shock, and her eyes were wide. She brought her hand up to wipe the cream off, and she shook it to the ground.

"Garfield Mark Logan, you better start running."

...and so he did, he jumped over the couch, sprinting through the main room, as whipped cream was spurted everywhere by the two of them.

After a good ten minutes, the cans were both running out of cream. Plus, Gar had been running backwards, and ended up tripping over the couch arm, flying over it, and landing with a plop on the cream covered cushion.

And he took Raven with him, as she also tripped, went flying over it, and landed on a cream covered something. But she landed on a cream covered Gar.

Slowly she pushed herself up, so she was hovering over him, with her body weight resting on her forearms.

Laughing, she stated, "How could I have done something so immature?" Slowly, she brought the can up, spraying it on his face, most of it going on his mouth.

They kept laughing for a minute, when suddenly he stopped, and stared at her.

"We made a mess, you know?"

She let out a small laugh. "Yes... we did."

Raven took the time to examine the room, as she looked around, things looked worse than ever. There was whipped cream everywhere. And when I say everywhere, I mean everywhere. There was whipped cream on the counter, on the couch, the television, and the game station. There was whipped cream on their hair, clothes, and faces.

It was everywhere.

"A bigger mess than we expected?" Gar let out with a laugh, but he stopped short when he finally noticed how they were sitting.

He was lying on his back, with his legs spread open, and Raven on top of him, her legs between his, and her arms resting on his chest, holding her head up.

And god, she looked beautiful.

Gar couldn't even stop himself when his hand came up to cup her cheek. And in no way did it help when her head tilted to cushion itself in his hand.

And their eyes locked. That didn't help either. Her beautiful violet orbs were staring down into his, pulling him closer, closer, until they fluttered closed and their lips connected.

---

For the first few hours of the day, Cyborg had thought he had the tower to himself. He knew for a fact Robin and Starfire had gone out on a "mission" (So Robin had said...) and Beast Boy was probably doing what he had been doing since his voice finished cracking: partying. And Raven… Well, Cyborg didn't really want to know what Raven did with her free time. But he was almost positive she wasn't around, because he hadn't seen her tea kettle out earlier that morning.

So, imagine his surprise when he heard Beast Boy's giggling and Raven's screams carrying down the hallway. Eyes wide with curiosity and surprise, Cyborg stuck his head outside his door. The expression only magnified when he stepped in something squishy outside the room.

Whipped cream.

"What the…?" He lifted his foot out of the white material, checking out the underside of his boot. Looking farther down the hall, Cyborg saw a trail of foamy white proceeding down the hallway in both directions.

He heard Raven's shrill, "Your ass is grass!" and subconsciously, his eyebrow rose.

What had Beast Boy done now?

---

It wasn't until Raven began to taste whipped cream in his mouth that she realized what was happening. Her eyes flew open, wide with shock, and she flailed her arms around a bit to get his attention.

"Mmmph!" She tried to speak, but they were still kissing and it only came out as a suppressed cry. Beast Boy's eyes fluttered open slowly to Raven's wide eyes and within moments, his matched her own. They both scrambled away from each other, horrified and at the same time, somehow tingling from the pleasure. Raven wiped her mouth of the whipped cream as Beast Boy's eyes simply darted left to right slowly.

Once Raven had finished, she cleared her throat awkwardly. All she could manage was a, "Well." She wiped her hands together, avoiding Beast Boy at all costs. She stood to leave.

"Wait!" Beast Boy called, although his voice was a few decibels higher. Surprised at the way his voice had squeaked, he flung his hand over his mouth. Raven turned, looking at him with an odd expression.

"Did your voice just crack?" Hand still cupped over his mouth, he nodded his head. After a few moments of Raven studying the redness of his face, he spoke again.

"So um…what…just happened?" He was looking straight at her, even if she refused to even glance at him. However, against Timid's advice, she did take a seat a few feet away. Nothing was spoken for a few awkward moments; Beast Boy waiting for her response and Raven trying to find the right words all the while hiding the fact that her face was heating up.

Settling with the bluntest answer, Raven mumbled, "We ah…kissed."

Beast Boy inched a little closer to her. "W-Why do you think?"

The question caught Raven off guard. _Damn you, Beast Boy. Damn you to hell_, Raven thought bitterly. "We were probably…c-caught in a moment." Unaware of what she was doing, Raven also scooted towards him a bit.

By now they were leaning into each other close enough to feel each other's breath on their faces. "Caught in a moment?" He whispered, moving in even further.

Raven felt her heart flutter. She could tell what was happening, but it was like she didn't have any control over her body. Like someone else up there was the puppet master and she was only the marionette, she had no choice but to obey. With a soft sigh, she whispered back, "Yeah…" before their lips met again.

This time, there were no shocked expressions, no muffled cries of surprise. Well aware of what was happening and not caring to stop it, Raven threw her arms around his neck, pulling him into her. In response his arms cradled her waist, as if trying to get her as close to him as possible.

Unable to take the weight Raven was pushing on top of him, Beast Boy fell backwards onto the whipped-cream covered couch, taking Raven with him.

---

A magnifying glass popping out from the cybernetic side of his head, Cyborg was walking crouched over, following the trail of whipped cream. All he was missing was the coat and pipe. Throughout his entire search, he had heard surprised yelps and giggles, as well as the occasional loud _thump_, which meant Beast Boy was probably getting maimed. So when they suddenly stopped, Cyborg himself stopped and stood upright.

The worst thoughts imaginable came to mind immediately. Fearing for his best friend's life, Cyborg picked up speed. "I'm coming, BB!" There was only one more corner to go before the main room, where he assumed they had gone. Unluckily for Cyborg, there was still whipped cream on his feet and whilst running to get around the corner, slipped and slid straight into the wall.

---

A loud bang, one that sounded like metal hitting something hard, echoed throughout the tower. Immediately, Raven pulled her head away. It darted up, looking around the whipped-cream filled room. "What was that?"

Hating the fact that she wasn't currently paying attention to kissing him, Beast Boy pulled her back down to him. "Who cares?" He mumbled before pressing his lips onto hers.

The two became so involved in their kiss that they didn't even hear the main doors open with a hiss.

---

Cyborg pried himself away from the wall and was now up and running. He burst through the main doors, barely waiting for the doors to slide open.

Sonic cannon at the ready (in case he needed to pull the two apart), Cyborg shouted, "Raven! Whatever you do, don't kill hi…" Slowly, the sonic cannon began to charge down as he lowered his arm. Cyborg's jaw dropped.

The first thing he noticed was the fact that _his_ Tower, _his_ game station, _his_ remote, _his_ couch, and _his_ TV were covered in whipped cream. And it wasn't because Beast Boy was being killed by Raven either. The second thing he noticed was just that. Beast Boy wasn't being killed—far from it.

Beast Boy and Raven were lying on the couch, currently letting their tongues tango. After a few minutes of staring, Cyborg shifted his gears so the sonic cannon disappeared into his arm and held up his arms in the universal 'I give up' pose. "Okay, you got me. Where're the cameras?"

When Beast Boy and Raven made no acknowledgement to his presence, Cyborg began to chuckle nervously. "Seriously guys, I got it. Its one of those 'Candid Camera' shows, right? You… You can stop now.

"Guys?"

Beast Boy and Raven continued to kiss.

Cyborg's voice was growing more desperate. "Guys…"

The two rolled over so now that Beast Boy lay on top of Raven.

"**Guys**!"

At the loud yell, Beast Boy and Raven were so surprised that they fell off the couch with a yelp. Beast Boy's head popped up over the brim of the couch first to see Cyborg's arms up in the air with a very horrified and alarmed look on his face. Raven's head followed in suit moments later to witness the same shocked Cyborg.

Eyes big and round, Beast Boy had only one thing to say: "Oh!"

Raven, on the other hand, had a little more control over her response. "Cyborg!" She made some stuttering noises, attempting to fix her knotted hair. "Ahm…its not what it looks like…"

Cyborg's face only grew more horrified.

"Oookay… Maybe it is."

Cyborg's jaw stayed firmly low, his words coming out as low shrieks. Beast Boy and Raven exchanged glances. Finally gathering himself, Beast Boy walked over to his best friend and placed an arm on his shoulder. "Uh…dude?"

The metallic titan's head stayed facing forward, but his eyes darted over to Beast Boy. "Uh-huh?" He squeaked.

"You…okay?"

"Sure!" He said with a high pitched, nervous giggle. "I'm just gonna go back to bed, and then I'm going to wake up and this will have never happened."

Raven touched Cyborg's other shoulder. Like he had done with Beast Boy, only his eyes moved to her. "Cyborg… You're not dreaming." She looked to Beast Boy. "I think." At his nod, she opened her mouth to continue. But before she could get any words out, Cyborg cut her off.

"Don't even try with your mind games, Captain Ooblar. G'night y'all. I'll see you in the morning."

Beast Boy called after him, to which Cyborg only responded with a wave of his arm and, "I'm on to you, Speedy!"

The main doors shut, leaving a chuckling Beast Boy scratching his scalp and an annoyed Raven holding her head in her hand. "Well, on the bright side," Beast Boy said, "tomorrow we can say we tried to tell him."

Raven looked at him. "Beast Boy."

At the tone of her voice, he cringed inwardly. "Y-Yes?"

"Shut up." With nothing else to say, she grabbed him by the cuff of his shirt and pulled him into her, kissing him firmly on the lips.

* * *

**Remember, When Cy first came in, Egglette took over. She got carried away. SHES SORRY. ;---;**

**Hope you liked it, drop a review if you can!**


End file.
